HaSTa QuE La MueRTe NoS SePaRe
by the last star
Summary: no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes Uchiha... SasuNaru One-shot


**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama… solo los pido prestados para mis historias n_n**

_**Por: Chiyo-san n.n**_

_***-*-*-*-*HaSTa QuE La MueRTe NoS SePaRe*-*-*-*-***_

**-Te amo, Sasuke-**

**-Yo también te amo mi dobe…**- dijo en respuesta un joven de cabellos azabaches y tez pálida cayendo rendido ante el cansancio, en sus fuertes brazos dormía un tierno rubio de tez ligeramente bronceada… ambos dormían plácidamente con una sonrisa en sus labios…

*-*-*-*-*SN*-*-*-*-*

**-Sasuke-kun mmm…-**

**-un poco más Sakura… -**decía entre suspiros

**-ahhh!-** gemia la pelirosa apoyada en el escritorio de su jefe quien la embestía con fiereza –**Sasuke-kun… ya no… ya no puedo más…-**

**-arg!-**

**-te amo Sasuke-kun…-**

_***-*-*-*-*SN*-*-*-*-***_

**-Sa… Sasuke…-**un joven de rubios cabellos de unos 23 años se cubría con sus manos su delicada boquita, evitando asi que algún sollozo se escape de esta; observaba todo lo que ocurría tras la puerta semi-abierta de su esposo… sí, su esposo… llevaban "felizmente" casados 3 años…

-_**por que Sasuke?-**_pensaba mientras pequeñas y cristalinas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, justo hoy… el día de su tercer aniversario. Su nombre?... Naruto Namikaze de Uchiha, cuando uso por primera vez ese nombre fue el dia más feliz de toda su vida pues, quien iba a pensar que el "tonto" del grupo , por así llamarle, se casaría con aquella persona que amo desde el mismo instante en que cruzo miradas con él, escierto el rubio no era nada feo… al contrario, él hacia suspirar a mujeres y a hombres por igual… cualquiera que lo viese se cuestionaría dos veces sobre su sexualidad (claro si es hombre declarado hetero)

Dejando caer el sobre que llevaba en sus manos, corrió saliendo del edificio lo más rápido que pudo para asi subirse en su convertible rojo y dirigirse a cualquier lugar lejos de ahí…

_***-*-*-*-*SN*-*-*-*-***_

-**ya puedes irte Sakura-** le dice el azabache sentándose suevamente en el comodo sillón tras su escritorio

**-Sasuke-kun, cuando dejaras al idiota de Naruto?-** la pelirosa se sento en el escritorio del ojinegro, halando su corbata para juntar de nueva cuenta sus labios

**-cuantas veces te tengo que decir yo a ti que para mi tu eres un juguete?-** frunció el ceño al ver como esta intentaba desabrochar nuevamente su camisa **–largo**- le ordenó con voz severa, la ojiverde frunció el ceño pero aun así obedeció… al fin y al cabo era su jefe, se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta…

-**Sasuke-kun, cuando valorarás mi amor?- **pregunto

**-sabes que no te amo a ti ni a nadie-**

**-y a Naruto?**

**-…-**

**-lo amas?-**

**-no-**

**-entonces por que le engañas diciéndole lo contrario?-**

**-por que nadie toca lo que me pertenece-**

**-ni a mi?-**

**-tu solo eres un juguete-**

**-entiendo- **se alzo de hombros arreglando la mini-falda de su uniforme y abrió la puerta dándose cuenta que esta estaba semi-abierta cosa que le resto importancia… todos estaban en la hora de almuerzo, asi que nadie los debe haber visto… en el suelo encontró un sobre, lo recogió y leyó el nombre... "Namikaze de Uchiha" –**Sasuke-kun-**

**-hmp?-**

**-toma, parece que han venido a dejar la correspondencia de tu "amado" esposo aquí**- dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos y entregándole el sobre

**-retírate-**

**-si-**

-**del medico?**- se pregunto al ver el en el sobre el sello del hospital privado de Konoha, perteneciente a la abuela de Naruto: Tsunade de Namikaze, esposa de Jiraiya. Interesado, el Uchiha abrió el sobre leyendo su contenido… **-Oh por Kami!-** exclamó

_***-*-*-*-*SN*-*-*-*-***_

**-hai… hai… no… no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco Dei-niichan… nos vemos…- **Naruto colgó el teléfono para luego recostarse en la cama matrimonial del cuarto que compartía con el Uchiha; en la que tantas veces se profesaron amor el uno al otro –**por que Sasuke?- **se preguntaba secando sus lagrimas

**-Naru-chan**- le llamo un fémina voz tras la puerta**- soy yo, Ai-**

-**pasa**- la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una joven de su misma edad, una chica de cabellos azul eléctrico, tez blanca y ojos bicolor, su ojo izquierdo de un tono rojo sangre y el derecho de un color ámbar y con facciones delicadas

**-Naru-chan que te sucede?-**

**-Ai-chan, que harias si tu esposo te engañase y se acueste con otra el día de tu aniversario?-** pregunto con la mirada triste, sonriéndole forzadamente

**-Naru, no me digas que…-** el oji-zafiro asintió con la cabeza- **yo lo castro!-** grito enfurecida encaminándose a la puerta para dirigirse a donde se debería encontrar el esposo del chico

**-no vallas-** le pidió halando de la blusa de la joven

**-pero…-** Naruto negó con la cabeza –**por lo menos le dijiste?-** pregunto la chica recibiendo un no por respuesta, su amiga se sentó en la cama junto con el y lo abrazo, dejando que el pequeño kitsune se desahogase entre sus brazos… lo único que podía hacer era consolarle y apoyarle en cualquier decisión que tomase… pues el único que podía decidir que hacer era él…

_***-*-*-*-*SN*-*-*-*-***_

(POV Sasuke)

Estaciones mi auto deportivo negro y corrí al interior de la mansión, pasando por alto el saludo de bienvenida de la servidumbre, el auto de Naru esta afuere asi que intuyo él esta aquí, subo velozmente las escaleras, en mi vida había estado tan feliz…

**-Naruto!-** abrí la puerta de nuestra habitación… no había nadie, solo armadores tirados en el suelo y faltaban dos maletas- **Naruto?**- susurré tu nombre, abrí la puerta del gigantesco armario… la mitad de su ropa ya no estaba; sus cajones… vacios… no puede ser… no puede ser lo que yo creo que es… si es asi... por que?

**-toc toc-** tocaron la puerta la cual abri esperanzado de que fueras tú pero, no fue así… tan solo es Karin una sirvienta más… otro juguete más…

**-que quieres?**

**-Sasuke-kun, Naruto-san le ha dejado esto-** me dijo extendiendo en una bandeja de plata una carta atada a un lirio bajo un blanco pañuelo… tan propio y detallista como es él… junto a eso, una pequeña caja de madera antigua en la que yo… no puede ser es en la que yo le ofrecí el añillo de compromiso

**-que día es hoy? –**pregunte

**-10 de Octubre-** me respondió, hoy es su cumpleaños y nuestro aniversario, tome el sobre aun sin abrirlo pues, sentí que todo acabaría cuando leyese su contenido… aun asi la abro y leo…

"_Sasuke, cuando hallas leído esta carta, yo ya estaré lejos… lejos de ti, de tú vida para que asi puedas ser feliz junto con aquella mujer, para que ella te de la felicidad que yo nunca te pude dar, que tú y ella no tengan que amarse en secreto, a escondidas por mi culpa…_

_Lo siento, siento el no haber sido suficiente, siento el haber sido tan egoísta como para no darme cuenta de que ya no me querías a tu lado… siento el no haber luchado lo suficiente por tú amor… Hubiese deseado enterarme por tus propios labios el que no me amabas, pero me entere dela peor forma en que lo pude haber hecho, pues te ví con ella en tú oficina, hoy… _

_Gracias a Kami que me lo mostro ahora, asi ya no viviré más con una venda atada a los ojos… viviendo una mentira… un sueño en el que tu me amabas… ahora atesoraré nuestros momentos juntos, los guardaré en mi memoria…_

_Te he dejado la sortija de compromiso que me diste, para que asi ese anillo no te ate a mi…_

_Ahora solo te diré…_

_Adios mi amado Sasuke_

_ATT: Naruto Namikaze"_

Siento claramente como mi corazón es apuñalado… abro el dichoso cofre encontrando dentro la sortija, no puede ser… **- Hace cuanto que se fue?-** pregunte

**-hace como una media hora en el auto de la señorita Ai-**

**-a donde?-**

**-no lo sé, Señor…-** le cerré la puerta prácticamente en la cara, maldita sea… justo hoy… justo hoy tenia que engañarle… justo hoy fue a la oficina, siento mi corazón oprimirse al recordar esas palabras plasmadas en esa carta, no hay duda… es de él…

Yo nunca deje de amarlo… tan solo no me gustaba que la gente pensara que dependo de él… por eso dije lo que dije… pero aun asi, le lastimé… lo engañé… la puerta se abre mostrándome al hermano de la Kuran… a Ryu, su hermano gemelo… sus facciones son mas masculinas y la diferencia radica en sus ojos… los de el son de color ambar en el izquierdo y en el derecho de rojo sangre

**-quien te dio permiso de pasar?**- pregunte

-**estas feliz Uchiha?-** me pregunto con ira mal contenida en sus palabras

**-donde esta Naruto?-**

**-con mi novia-**

**-más especifico maldito incestuoso**- lo agarre de las solapas de su blusa

**-que piensas hacerme Uchiha?-** me pregunto burlon

**-romperte la cara si es necesario para que me digas donde esta Naruto-**

**-pues hazlo GRAN UCHIHA, señor todo lo puedo, señor a mi no me despeina ni el viento, señor maldito infiel…-** lo calle brindándole un golpe de lleno en el rostro haciendo que cayese al suelo

**-dimelo!-** le exiji –donde esta?

**-y que piensas hacer pelos de cacatúa?**- me pregunto limpiándose la sangre de la comisura de sus labios mientras me miraba con odio…

**-recuperarlo-**

**-en casa de Deidara-san- **me respondió-** te lo digo por que quiero que Naruto no sufra-**se paro para dirigirse a la puerta – **sabes Uchiha?- **me dijo antes de salir –**nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes…- **el cerró la puerta dejándome nuevamente solo

Si va donde Deidara, Itachi lo debe saber, lo llamaré para que me ayude, odio pedir ayuda pero la situación lo amerita y no pienso perder el amor de Naruto por nada del mundo, el plasma se enciende pues asi esta programado para que lo haga a la hora de las noticias, Naruto lo programo asi por que su mejor amiga; Ai, es la conductora, pero hoy ella no esta…

-**Itachi?-**

**-**_**"oh, hablo con el mayor zopenco del planeta"-**_

**-ese eres tu imbécil**-

_**-"yo no deje ir al mayor amor de toda mi vida"-**_

_**-**_**Callate, te llamo para que me ayudes…**

_**- "con que el señor todo lo puedo necesita de mi ayuda?"**_

**-Itachi…-**

_**-"Noticia de ultimo minuto, hace unos momentos un auto convertible azul fue arrastrado por un tráiler en la carretera Konoha- Suna. Lamento también informales que en ese auto iba nuestra conductora Kuran Ai y en el asiento de copiloto se encontraba Namikaze Naruto, el heredero de la línea de hospitales privados de Japón… No hubo sobrevivientes…" **_– mi móvil se me cayo de la manos al escuchar esa noticia… al escuchar su nombre y el reporte…

_**-"Sasuke… Sasuke… oe!... Sasuke… estas ahí?... Sasuke!-**_ no puedo créelo…

(Fin del POV Sasuke)

5 años después…

-oto-chan- un pequeño rubio de 4 años, de ojos color carbón llamaba a su padre

-si Yuuzuki?-

-tío Naruto… como era? Pregunto viendo la lapida de su tio

-era un ángel- le respondío

-y tío Sasuke?- volvió a preguntar viendo a la derecha, a lado de la tumba de su rubio tío; la tumba del hermano menor de los Uchiha

-un idiota- le respondió

-oto-san, no digas eso de tío Sasuke, oto-san malo…- le regaño el pequeño rubio a su padre; Itachi

**-jejeje**- río- **aun recuerdo cuando recibí su mensaje de voz…**

"_**Aniiki, podrías cumplirme un ultimo capricho? Quiero que me entierren junto a Naruto…"-**_recordó- **idiota-** mascullo por lo bajo

**-la encontraste?-** pregunto Deidara a su esposo

-**sí**- Itachi encendió una vela colocándola frente a las lapidas, las cuales estaban aglomeradas de lirios y rosas (Chiyo: mis flores favoritas xD) de su bolsillo saco una carta manchada en sangre la cual abrió y leyó en voz alta

"_**Sé que fui un tonto… y tarde me di cuenta de mi error… tarde me di cuenta del daño que te hacia mi amado rubio revoltoso; el día de tú cumpleaños y nuestro aniversario me descubriste siéndote infiel y por mi error te perdí… en un mismo día perdí toda mi felicidad, a ti mi amado Naruto y a nuestro hijo nonato, tarde me di cuenta que te ame demasiado… y tarde es para remediarlo… pero aun asi estaré a tu lado… hasta que la muerte nos separé… y la muerte nos reunirá…**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke"-**_ termino de leer el contenido de la ensangrentada carta… carta manchada en sangre del pecho de quien la escribió- espero se reencuentre allá… espero se te cumpla ototo-baaka- sonrío colocando la carta apoyada en la vela… una fuerte corriente de viento inundo el cementerio apagando el fuego del la velita…

**-y la carta?-** pregunto Deidara al no verla

**-ya fue entregada amor**- le respondió Itachi- **vámonos**- dijo cargando a su pequeño hijo… la pequeña familia pudo ver como a lo lejos sus pequeños hermanos cogidos de la mano se despedían de ellos para luego desaparecer en otra fuerte ventisca…

**-ja nee… ototos**- dijeron al unisonó Itachi y Deidara sonriendo con tristeza…

_***-*-*-*-*FiN*-*-*-*-***_

_**N/a: y que tal? Les gusto?... espero que sip?... apuesto a que han de decir… si tiene tiempo de escribir tonteras debería estar actualizando… jejeje… bien espero sus reviews… pues les recuerdo**_

…_**Un review no cuesta nada y hace feliz a esta castigada autora u.u…**_


End file.
